


I wanna do bad things with you

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, POV First Person, Reader's POV, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Sometimes, rules are meant to be broken





	I wanna do bad things with you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on Jace Everret's awesome song "Bad things" and it was written for a challenge on Tumblr

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

My name is Y/N. And this is a story of why we should never say never. But let me back up a bit and take things from the beginning. As I said, my name is Y/N and I tend bar in one of the busiest, most crowded clubs in the city. I love my job and although I’ve got a degree in advertising that is something that never appealed to me. I tried it, about a million years ago, and found that sitting behind a desk, dealing with crazy demands and deadlines was not my thing.

This bar tending job began as a favor to the owner who is a close friend of mine and was in desperate need of help when his regular girl broke her arm. So, although I had never done anything like that before, the minute I stepped behind the bar, that was it. I asked my friend to keep me until the other bartender returned and night after night I fell in love with everything. The music, the noise, the crowd.

But what I enjoyed the most was watching how people’s demeanor changed after the alcohol cursed through their veins. I’d seen modest, preppy girls who had walked in all shy and quiet turn into wild animals, dancing half naked on the countertop. I’d seen serious men, dressed in expensive suits hit on both men and women and stumble out in groups of three, four or more, exchanging passionate kisses and almost undressing each other before they had even reached the exit.

And, of course, I had customers hit on me. Sometimes politely, sometimes rudely. Sometimes sober, more times drunk. I didn’t mind. I knew how to deal with them. I had always stuck with my golden rule. “Never fuck customers”. That had made my life and my job much easier. If I wanted action I could get it in a million other places.

So, this whole bartending thing is now counting almost five months. Five months of everything going smoothly. Until about two weeks ago. When my whole world turned upside down and my golden rule went to hell.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It is a Friday. The club is in full swing. People dancing on the dance floor, sweaty bodies grinding, hands grabbing, lips kissing. The usual things transpiring under the dj’s blessings. My post is busy, as always. I tend the spot closest to the dance floor and that makes it more accessible to the thirsty dancers. I move with ease, serving both people who would pop up and people sitting in front of me. They come and go and the seats never remain empty for long, keeping me occupied and focused on my task.

“Doll face, get me the bill, will you sweetheart?” I hear John, a regular of mine, shout over the music.

“Sure thing, John. Leaving kinda early, tonight.” I answer as I check his orders and take the money he leaves in front of him.

“Yeah. It’s been a very busy week and I’m beat. But I couldn’t not come and see my favorite girl!” he answers, smiling sweetly at me. John has always been flirty but in a sweet kinda way. Never insulting. Never pushy.

“Oh, I bet you say that to all the girls!” I reply, handing him the change.

“No, I don’t. You know you’re my one and only! Keep the change, sweetheart! I’ll see you around!” he says and slipping off the seat, waves and disappears among the crowd.

I busy myself with arranging clean glasses under the counter and filling the ice bucket with more ice. My side vision makes me realize that John’s vacated seat is no longer empty, so a grab a coaster and place it in front of the new customer without really looking carefully. “What can I get you, tonight?” I ask, my sweet bartending voice in full use.

“Macallan. 15 year-old. If you have it!” And that’s when everything stopped. The music, the noise, the people. Everything. Everything was erased by his voice. Deep and warm.

“Coming …right …up” My words trail off as my eyes meet his, the air leaving my lungs, suddenly sucked out by the sight that meets me. He is the most breathtaking man I have ever seen. His chiseled cheekbones and strong jaw set beneath short, dusty-blond hair and the most intense green eyes. His light stubble makes my skin itch, wondering how it would feel against my face. And his scent - a mixture of pine and and soap - has me nearly sniffing the air in front of him.

I hurry to the other side of the bar, as fast as my stiletto heels can carry me and reaching one of the top shelves I grab a bottle of Macallan. The movement has probably made my short black skirt rise a little bit higher, exposing my upper thighs and maybe even my ass.

As I hand him his scotch, his fingers brush mine and I shiver. I jerk my hand back as if I had been hit by a surge of electricity, rubbing it against the tight corset of my bodice. His eyebrows rise slightly at my reaction, as if he is pleased. With his eyes still pinned on me, he raises the glass to his lips. I am transfixed on his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick a drop of liquid from his lips.

“Hey, Y/N!” a voice snaps me out of my trance. It is Sandy, the other bartender. “A little help here! Nick, over there insists you serve him!” she says, pointing with her head towards a well built, quite handsome man, who along with John, is another one of my regulars. I welcome the distraction and move to the other side of the bar, busying myself with the order but at the same time stealing glances towards the “masturbation material” still drinking his scotch. I notice that his eyes are pinned on me on more than one occasion. His penetrating gaze feeling as more than the typical stare of a customer trying to attract the bartender. Nick finishes off his drink and once again passes me a business card with his phone number reminding me that he would love to go out with me. “I’ll keep that in mind, Nick!” I say as I take the card and wait for him to leave. As soon as he is gone I toss the card in the trash, catching the sin’s eyes on me. 

Thinking that maybe he wants another drink, and really needing an excuse to be closer to him, I saunter over and placing my hands on the countertop, I lean over and ask : “Another?”. 

“No, I’m good. Do you do that with every number you get?” he asks, he too leaning closer to me.

“Are you trying to guess if I’d throw away yours?”

“Maybe”, he laughs. 

“I wouldn’t take yours at all!” I answer.

His eyes narrow but a small laughter dances in them. “Not your type?”

“Not necessarily!”

“Why then?”

“Because seeing you and knowing me, this could lead to something that neither of us will be able to handle” I answer in full honesty.

He runs his long fingers through his hair and bites his lip in a way that looks like he is thinking. After a few seconds he places the money for his drink on the counter and says : “I won’t give you my number, then. But rest assured, there’s nothing that you would throw my way that I couldn’t handle, babe!”

As I reach over to take the money, his big hand lands on mine and his beautiful eyes search my face for the reassurance that his words have registered. The feeling of his hand on mine, the green irises piercing my very soul turn my feet to mush but I power through and I shoot back : “ We’ll just have to wait and see then, don’t we?!”

He smiles and slides off the bar seat, giving me a glimpse of the rest of his body. He is tall, very tall. Firm and toned. He is dressed in faded jeans, a tight grey t-shirt and a grey leather jacket. As he is walking away I get a glorious look of his ass which looks good enough to sink my teeth in. My shameless mind just wonders what his cock would look like and how it would feel brushing against my folds. But thank God for divine providence that comes in the form of Sandy, asking for more help with her orders.

At about 4 a.m or so, the club shuts down for the night, the last customer having left almost an hour before then. For some strange reason I don’t feel tired. Instead I feel on edge, like waiting for something to happen. That tingling sensation in the stomach, a premonition even. I wave good night or good morning to Sandy and making my way to the exit, I welcome the cool autumn breeze that hits me. I take a deep breath and slowly start walking towards my car, which is parked in its usual spot, at the back of the club.

As I round the corner, I spot another car parked next to mine. It’s one of those big, old cars that you see in movies. Usually driven by old men and then passed on as legacies to their offspring. This is in mint condition, though. Its black color and chrome mask shining. I can’t make out if it’s empty or not but the answer to that comes immediately, as I see the driver’s door open with a creak and someone slowly getting out. I’m about to reach in my purse for my trusted Maze when I realize that the man walking towards me is actually him. He comes all the way around the car and stops in front of the rear passenger door, leaning against it, hands crossed over his broad chest. His head is a little low and he peaks at me only by raising his eyes.

“Hello, again!” I say, trying to remain calm and not show how much my legs are shaking by the mere image of him just standing there. “What are you still doing here?”

He bites his lower lip in a playful and at the same time sinful way and just whispers : “I’m waiting for you, sweetheart. I thought we should give that theory of yours a test.”

“And what theory is that?” I ask, walking towards him, knowing exactly what he’s talking about. “God, what are you doing?” I literally hear my mind shouting at me. “Golden rule, bitch. Golden rule!” but when I see him open the passenger door and motion for me to climb in, I shush myself and follow his unspoken order. I slide all the way to the far side of the seat, leaning against the window and relishing the cool feeling of the leather under my thighs. He climbs in after me and shuts the door with a thud that makes the whole car shake. He sits on his side and shifts his body in order to look at me. I can hear the beating of my heart in my ears, feel the blood as it moves through my veins. He just sits there, looking at me. And his eyes, his intense stare, the way his left arm is draped over the seat, his long fingers tapping at some music that is playing in his head. Everything is turning me on. This fucking man is turning me on just by looking at me. My breathing becomes shallow and lifting my leg, I stretch it on the seat, my shoe almost touching his thigh.

His arm drops from the back of the seat on my ankle, his finger tracing small circles around it. That electric surge shoots through me again, landing right between my legs this time. I close my eyes and my head leans back against the window as an almost inaudible “yes” escapes my lips. He moves closer, sliding between my legs, his hand traveling upwards, following the movement of his body until it stops where the hem of my skirt is. I reach over and lightly push his hand higher up, making my need perfectly clear.

His fingers are right at my entrance, the tip of his index one lightly tracing a vertical line along my slit, over my soaked panties. He has barely touched me and I’m already fucking wet. My hips grind by their own volition, making him smile as he tugs at the flimsy material, shredding it and slowly sinks his middle finger inside me, his thumb resting against my clit. Keeping his hand immobile, he pulls his finger out of my pussy and sinks it in again, this time along with another one. Slowly at first, then more quickly.

I close my eyes, feeling the coil in my stomach tightening with every thrust of his skillful fingers. The only thing my dazed mind can put in any form of words is “fuck”. It spills from my lips in perfect tantum with his torture. He doesn’t speak. I don’t know why but I grab his wrist and he immediately stops. “You want me to stop, sweetheart? “ he asks and my eyes snap open, only to be met by his beautiful smirk.

This is so decadent. I’m in the back seat of a car, being awesomely fingered by a man whose name I don’t even know and I who I met just a few hours ago. “Slut” my brain shouts again.

“Don’t you dare…” I breathe.

“Dean” he adds as he starts again. I grip his wrist even tighter as I’m so close to cumming. My nails are digging into his flesh, as I almost scream : “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

“Yes…”

It’s his turn now, waiting for me to tell him my name. “Y/N! My name is Y/N”

“Yes, Y/N. I need to see this. I need to see your face, hear your voice and feel your cunt clench around my fingers. Please, cum now!”

And that’s it. I never thought that being fingered could ever bring such an intense orgasm. But I guess I’ve been wrong. I thrust and shake as I’m hit with wave after wave of intense pleasure. My vision turns black and I’m afraid that I’ll pass out. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I keep repeating, amazed by the fact that I can even form words. As I ride out my high his pace slows until he stops when he feels that I don’t have anything else to give.

He pulls his fingers out, slowly dragging them along my slit and says : “You have any idea how hot you look when you cum?? Sweetheart, if you had held on for a few more minutes, I’d have cum with you.”

The cogs in my filthy brain start turning and I know I have to have him in my mouth. So I get off the seat and kneel on the floor of the car, placing my hands on his thighs and signaling for him to turn so I’m now between his legs. Thank God this car is so big. I reach up and palm him over his jeans. Just by that, I realize how big and hard he is. I fumble with his button and zipper, somehow shocked with myself by how hungry I am for this man. As I tug and pull at his pants he places his hand on my jaw, lifting my head up.

“Slow down, babe. I’m not going anywhere and I’m all yours!” he says as he bucks his hips, making it easier for me to lower his jeans. I grab them, along with his underwear and yank them down until they’re past his knees. And then, the only thing I can do is stare. I don’t know if the word beautiful can be used to describe a cock, but his is. It rests hard against his lower abdomen, the head glistening with precum that is begging to be licked clean. He’s thick and long and I pray that it won’t hurt me when it finds its way in me.

I raise my arm and showing him my right palm, I order : “Lick!” He takes it and placing it against his mouth he flattens his tongue and licks a line from my wrist to the tips of my fingers. I quickly wrap the base of his shaft with my palm and at the same time my mouth finds its way to the head. I slowly drag my tongue over the slit, earning an appreciative low moan. I open my mouth and wrapping my lips around him, let it slide all the way down until I feel him hit the back of my throat. I find a steady rhythm combining licking and also pumping whatever doesn’t fit in my mouth. His hand is tangled in my hair and the more I pick up the pace, the more his grip tightens until I feel a delightful ping of pain. “Oh, fuck, babe!! Just like that. Exactly, like that!” he moans as his hips begin thrusting upwards, meeting me half way, hitting me deep in my throat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he keeps repeating but I’m suddenly being yanked upwards, my mouth releasing his cock with a loud pop. “What’s wrong?” I ask confused. “Did I do anything wrong?”

“Baby girl, you did everything right! So right, that we keep this up, I’ll cum in your mouth!”

I bite my lower lip and look at him in the most innocent way I can. “I’d like that. No, I’d love that!” His thumb brushes over my lip, his eyes widening a little and he says : “I think I’m in love with your dirty, little mouth. But cumming in it is not my plan. At least not tonight! I need you under me. I need to see your beautiful face as I fuck you”. He motions for me to lie on my back while he removes his jacket and t-shirt, letting them fall on the car floor. He hovers above me, his lips parted in the most beautiful way as he looks at me, lowering my corset straps and exposing my breasts to his hungry eyes.

 

His mouth immediately latches on my nipple, sucking at it while I feel his tongue licking at the same time. His finger and thumb play with my other nipple and the heat in my core is rising again. “Please, stop.” I beg, not because I don’t like what he’s doing but because I need even more. “ Make love to me. Fuck me. I don’t care how you call it! I just want to feel you inside me.”

Supporting himself on his left arm, he uses the right one to align himself at my almost dripping entrance. He lets only the head sink inside me, maybe scared now that he'd actually hurt me. “I’ll go slow, baby. I’ll let you take me slowly!”

He slides inside me, agonizingly slow, letting me feel every inch of him as he’s stretching me, burning me to my core until he’s sheathed inside me to the hilt. He stays there for a few seconds, without moving, trying to let me adjust to the feeling of being so completely filled. When he’s sure that I’m fine, he moves his hips back and then forward, starting a steady pounding. Each thrust hitting deep inside. Each jolt of his hips sending me higher.

“You like that, baby? You like my cock, stretching your tight little pussy?” he asks as his pace picks up.

“God, yes! Yes! I fucking love it! ” I shamelessly shout as I grip his biceps hard, scratching deep red welts down their length. “Go harder! Please!” I beg.

Upon hearing my plea he grabs my leg and throws it over his shoulder. He shifts just enough to change his angle and that’s it. I feel him even deeper than before, when I thought that something like this wasn’t even possible. He lowers his head and whispers in my ear : “ I need you to cum with me. I’m close, baby. I can feel your pussy clenching around my cock and I really want us to cum together. Are you with me??”

How is it possible for someone to understand my body so quickly, so easily?? I am indeed almost at the edge. His dirty words, his relentless thrusts pushing and pushing. Until everything went black. My hand desperately tried to find somewhere to hold on to, but hitting the fogged up window instead.

I spasm around him and take him with me down the burning sea I am drowning in. “Yes! God, yes!” is the only thing that’s coming out of my mouth. He spils inside me, his cum mixing with mine, his breath hot on my neck as his head is bent low. I wrap my arms around him, keeping him close to me, his sweat covered body feeling so good against mine. The air inside the car smelling of sex, a smell that will linger in there for days to come, it seems.

His thrusts are slowing down as he’s almost empty and a satisfied little smile forms at the corner of his lips. He brushes the wet hair of my forehead and kissing the tip of my nose, says : “ I think I handled everything you threw my way relatively well, don’t you think, baby girl?” I laugh and slap his arm as he eases out of me, his cock still not completely soft. “Yeah, I think you did…?”

“Dean!!!!” he almost shouts and I burst out laughing.

“I know, I know!!” I answer quickly.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

An arm falls on my stomach, fingertips caressing my skin, sending goosebumps down my body as he stirs beside me. I turn on my side, facing the most handsome face. How can someone just wake up and look so fucking hot??

“Morning Y/N!” he murmurs, licking his lips and sighing.

“Morning….?”

“DEAN!” he shouts as he climbs on top of me, my arms pinned above my head, his lips on mine.


End file.
